


The Moon Rises, My Blood Runs South Again

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Crying, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Sitting, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Future Fic, Hale pack feelings, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, background halemore, period fic, werewolf pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A snapshot into Kira and Cora's relationship, exploring their feelings for each other, their families, and the future. Alongside some rather healthy sex scenes.Written for femmeslash week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is complete, I'll be posting a chapter every day.
> 
> This fic was supposed to be a little side project but ended up being my main work for femmeslash week. I'm very happy with it however, especially the second chapter, so hopefully you'll enjoy it too.
> 
> Warnings (spoilers) at the end.

Kira curls up on her side on the couch, her face hidden under a crisp linen cushion. She tries to push her aching back into the overstuffed padding of the seat, to appease the deep ache residing there. Each time she shifts however deep stomach cramps assault her tummy. If she isn’t careful, she might be sick.

“ _Urghed_.” She groans, grinding her blunt little nails into the soft pad of her palm. Kira hates having periods.

“Aw, babe.” Cora calls from the doorway, dropping her sports bag on the floor and crouching next to the couch. She’s still wearing her sports bra and some yoga pants from her morning run.

“I can’t believe you like exercise when you’re menstruating.” Kira complains, scowling at her positively chipper girlfriend.

“It really helps with the cramps, you should try it.”

Kira moans in response, partly because of another wave of nausea. “I don’t like running at the best of times.”

Cora hums, carding her fingers through her partner’s hair. “Maybe we can do some yoga later. Just some stretches.”

“I’m a horrible person. I resent the fact that you aren’t having such a bad time.”

Cora laughs and kisses Kira on the forehead. “You’re not horrible. And look at this way, since our cycles have synced, imagine if we were both in unbearable pain. Who would make dinner?”

“Are you going to make me food?”

“Yes, something with a lot of hot carbs.” Cora responds with a smile.

“That sounds amazing.”

Cora jumps up and sniffs herself, “okay, I’m going to shower first. Anything I can get you now?”

“A knife? A sharp knife through the womb to relieve the pressure?”

“Haha, I’ll think about it."

Cora places her hand on Kira’s back, her hand sliding down the deep dip and resting on the soft muffin top of her hips. The veins in her hand stain black as she leaches out some of the pain, her brow creasing in concentration.

Kira sighs, “you don’t have to do that.” The relief is a bliss all the same, she’s able to take a deep breath in and let her spine stretch.

“I know, but I want to.”

The amnesty from pain let’s Kira drop off.

The hiss of fish hitting a hot pan is what wakes Kira, and the deep sweet smell of caramelised onions has filled the air. She can see from her the position Cora standing at the stove, a phone in the crook of her neck and shoulder, and a spatula in her hand. The pan hisses again as she adds another white steak of lean mahi mahi fish.

Kira guesses that Cora is on the phone to her brother, if the deep frown crease on her forehead is anything to go by. Their relationship has improved greatly over the years, but the Hales always bring out the most difficult sides in one another.

“ _Maybe you should just talk to him._ ” Cora says quietly, adding some smaller pebble shaped scallops to the griddle pan. The fatty little deposits sizzle, and the clear smell of basil fills the room. Kira’s empty stomach grumbles in response.

Cora looks up and flashes her a grin. Her face melting into something much happier as they make eye contact.

“ _Derek I’m not disagreeing that he’s being unreasonable. I’m just saying that you’re not mister communication yourself._ ”

Probably something Jackson related then.

Kira slips off the couch, pulling her hairy wool cardigan closer around her shoulders. She likes to be warm when in pain. She putters over to the kitchen nook, and sticks her fingers in the pots. Cora smacks her hand with a wooden spoon when she tries to taste the fine sweet chilli jam, bubbling away.

“Hot!” Cora chides, rolling her eyes, “not you Derek. I find nothing about Jackson hot.”

She generously spoons some of the creamy parsnip and potato mash for Kira and feeds her some from a spoon. Is gorgeous, creamy and just a tad salty. Cora’s palette is completely different from what Kira grew up with, and she adores varied menu.

She helps plate up the food, giving Cora a small portion of the potato. Her girlfriend was a protein nut, and kept her carb content low. She carefully gives Cora the bigger fish fillet, and whispers: “get off the phone.”

“Okay, I get it Derek. And you know, I hear you. I’m the shoulder you can lean on when things are shitty. But if it’s my _advice_ you want. You know what I’m going to say…” Thankfully she still manages to tie up the conversation quickly.

They’re eating at the little fold out table in their living room, a gift from Kira’s mother when they got a place together. Kira has stuffed three pillows behind her back. Her womb is angry that she's not horizontal, but it's tolerable. She moans over the food.

“You’re officially the best girlfriend ever,” she sighs. Tucking in to the giant pile of parsnip mash on the side of her plate. She’s so glad that Cora doesn’t try and alter her own carb eating habit.

“Maybe. I am going away next week." She has a serious look on her face, talking to Derek always gets her in that mood and it takes a while for her to dial it back.

“Oh? A wolf-y thing?”

“Kinda. Derek and I have an old cabin up in Oregon. He’s mostly ignored its existence until now, but it might have some things in it worth keeping.”

Kira gives her a sad smile. There’s no playbook when it comes to supporting your partner when they talk about their dead family.

“That sounds tough. Although possibly also nice.” Going for honest sounds like the best idea at least.

Cora nods, “yeah. It took a while convincing Derek to go. Now I just gotta’ convince myself.”

“You’ll do what’s right for you. I have faith in you.”

Cora flashes her a vulnerable look, before smiling more genuinely. “You up for weird Hale family relics turning up in our house?”

“Are you kidding me? I have my grandfather’s koi carp paintings in every room. And three china dolls. I think we’re more than ready for some Hale mementos.”

Kira tries to help clear up after dinner, dutifully rinsing the plates before they go in the dishwasher, but she bends down to put in a colander and her wombs spasms. Cora pulls her up and manhandles her onto the couch.

“Sit. Watch TV. I’ll get icecream.”

“You spoilll _meeee_ ” Kira whines. Glad for the respite but feeling guilty all the same.

“Yeah I do, it’s my favourite past time.”

In the end she gets through the better half of a tub of Ben and Jerry's phish food, and watches all Brooklyn 99 available on netflix. She still feels like crap, kinda sweaty and damp. There’s ice cream on her sweater, and her panties are probably soaked. She wrinkles her nose.

“I need to shower.”

“You want company?” Cora asks from the kitchen table, where she has her laptop up and some college notes.

Kira wrinkles her nose again, “no, I am gross. I’m going to take my grossness away.”

They have a wet room in the apartment. Which sounded a lot more luxurious until Kira realised that it’s literally a hole in the floor in the corner of their bathroom, but it’s easy to clean and Cora loves it after a full moon. Apparently they had one in the old Hale house: communal showers. Kira can’t imagine showering with her family, but then again, she also can’t imagine shifting into a wolf once a month, so _there’s that_.

She throws all her clothes into the laundry basket and slips under the big disk shower head attached to the ceiling. The hot water hits her skin and she already starts to feel a little better. Kira slathers herself in bodywash. It’s a novelty kind that leaves her skin slightly sparkly and smells of bubble gum. Cora had bought it for her.

She loves Cora. Kira can’t really work out how she tricked someone who liked to spoil her so much into falling in love with her. Normally she’s the caretaker one. The person who sucks it up and makes a sacrifice, always checking in on someone. She didn’t mind the role, it was just a bit exhausting. She had expected it to go the same way with Cora, and it still did sometimes. Their relationship was a push and a pull… It was just amazing how much Cora liked to take responsibility for her happiness though.

Kira grabs the second shower head and lifts it to her hair, soaking the scalp thoroughly. She chases the residue of the body wash. Along her arms, across her belly. She moves the warm pulse of water over her vulva, faint red water coasting along her legs in response. The stimulation feels good on her clit. She slides her hand into the soft damp hair, parting her outer lips so the water can rush across the delicate skin more intimately. She sighs in pleasure. Leaning against a wall.

She wants Cora.

“Cora!” She calls, knowing that the wolf would hear her. “I think I might want some company!”

It took only a few moments until Cora was at the door, pulling off her tight tank top as she went. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her small breasts are pointed from the slight cold of their apartment.

“I was really hoping you were going to invite me in.”

Kira is still running the hot water along the lips of her opening, trying not to over stimulate herself, as she watches her girlfriend get naked.

“Could you hear me?” Kira asks around a little gasp as the water pressure moves and the water gushes against her clit.

“Mmhmm,” Cora answers, finally pushing down her underwear and joining Kira under the stream of water. “And taste you. I was trying to give you some space _but..”_ Cora crowds her in against the wall from behind. Standing slightly on tiptoes so she can kiss up Kira’s neck and her cheek. A hand sliding around to hold one of Kira’s heavy breasts (swollen and larger than normal due to the time of the month) and pinch at the sensitive nipple.

Kira whines, gripping the shower head harder so she can manipulate the water against her clit.

“...you smell so good. You do every month, it suits you. All your hormones are flushed in your skin.” Cora always gets a bit wolfy during sex, like all that restraint is shaken off in pleasure. Kira loves it, it makes her feel desired. Something to be devoured.

“Cora, I’m already close.”

Cora slides her other hand down between Kira’s plump arse cheeks, her hand fluttering over the sensitive entrance before moving further down to push two fingers into Kira’s wet heat. The water running from her is stained a rich red, and Cora growls slightly in pleasure. Thrusting her fingers in at tandem to Kira stimulating herself with the shower head.

Kira can feel her orgasm growing. Pleasure slips up her thighs and down her lower back. The only feeling she can concentrate on the rhythmic fucking of Cora’s fingers inside her and the warm water licking at her clit. She bucks back on the fingers and forward into the stream, simultaneously feeling like she’s fucking someone and getting fucking at the same time.

Cora pinches her nipple again and she comes undone. Her clit pulsing in pleasure as her heat clenches over Cora’s fingers. Fucking women was the best decision she ever made, her orgasm was hot and _long,_ and at no point was she worried that Cora would cut it off too early.

When the bliss finally leaves her, she turns around so she can kiss her girlfriend. The warm water battering them, making their tongues wetter and messier as they go. Their skin is soft and slippery against each other, and Kira pulls Cora forward so the slighter girl can straddle her thigh. Rubbing her clit into the silky smooth leg beneath her.

Cora moves to kiss and bite at her neck. Never hard enough to bruise or hurt, just possessive little moves. Blurring into kisses under the water stream.

“Can you-” Cora gasps, obviously riled up and close. Kira does whatever she thinks Cora might like. Letting go of the shower head so she can slide a hand around the girls toned butt and pushing a finger inside. Cora gasps at the arse play, rubbing her clit quicker against Kira’s thigh.

“Okay,” Cora babbles, “okay, okay, _okay._ ” Her head bowed against Kira’s collarbone as she thrusts in concentration. Kira loves her, she’s so sweet, and sexy, and intense.

Kira slides her other hand down her thigh, spreading Cora’s lips when she meets them and flicking the soft pad of her index finger over the hard clit she finds. Cora cums, a soft growl dressed up in a whine. Her hips frozen mid thrust as she lets Kira’s dexterous fingers bring her over the edge and into pleasure. Little trembles jolting through her body.

The water keeps running red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings (spoilers):  
> Description of period pain, Kira masturbates with a shower head whilst on her period.  
> Cora joins her and the use the water and their hands to get each other off. (No cunnilingus during period sex).
> 
> \----
> 
> See you all tomorrow! Please kudos & comment, it means the world to writers and is a 100% free way to support us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, same vulnerable feelings and (hopefully) hot sex.
> 
> Warnings at the end.

 

Cora really misses her girlfriend.

The trip was only supposed to be a week, but it turns out there was a lot more to do when they got there. Both Cora and Derek had been young the last time they visited the cabin, and hadn’t quite remembered how big it was. Nor that there was an entire storage room at the back of the house.

Both of them had accepted long ago the fact that they would have close to nothing in regards to family trinkets or photographs. It was a shame, but not something they even yearned for anymore.

Finding three photograph albums and some home videos was a big shock.

They suddenly had so many decisions to make. What do they do with the stuff, do they try and sort it now? Do they just leave it here? There was some damp in one of the rooms and it made them both nervous to leave anything important in the cabin.

They slept in their parents old bedroom together that first night, surrounded by photographs and wrapped up in musty sheets. The place smelt like neglect and Hales. Like it had been holding on to memories for them until they got there. Cora had cried that night, more times than she remembers. She’d also laughed, and smiled, and remembered all the good things about having a history.

In the end they decided to pick a small bag worth of things each (the photographs, the home videos, some of Laura’s dresses that were still hanging in a cupboard, their grandmother’s recipe book) and put the rest of it in storage. They had money, it was just a fact. They didn’t always know what to do with it, but they had money so it should go on safely storing what they have left of their family.

The two few weeks entailed getting a cleaning team into the cabin, and then an exterminator when they found mice, and then a repairman when they found some rotted wood in the attic. The jobs were endless. They put some of the bigger furniture pieces back in the cabin, and decorated the place like they were going to live there… And then made plans to go home.

“We’ll come back though.” Derek had said as the sat on the greyhound back.

Cora nodded, “I’d like to show Kira it… You could bring Jackson.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “maybe. Let’s not diminish your relationship with whatever is going on between me and Jackson.”

Cora gave him a smile. She loved her brother, even if she didn’t always understand him. Maybe if they had survived together… Maybe if Laura was still around to take the brunt of being the eldest, things would be different. But they were getting there. “You guys should come over to mine at least. No one can be a dickhead to Kira, she’s just so sweet and kind, it’d be like punching a puppy.”

Derek mutters, “if anyone was going to punch a puppy, it would be Jackson.” And she laughs.

They have a caretaker now for the place, just once a month to come in, keep the place clean and make sure nothing is going wrong. To maintain the place as a possibility for when they’re ready for it.

“Do you want kids?” Derek asks her suddenly.

Cora isn’t expecting the question, and just kinda' shrugs. “Why?”

“If we don’t have kids, there won’t be anymore Hales.”

“You sure? Because Peter might have some.”

Derek is about to snort in disdain before he thinks about it, “maybe you’re right… He always liked having a pack.”

“If he became an Alpha again, would you accept him?”

Derek’s expression went a bit grim. It was a matter of discontent between them. Cora had more readily accepted Peter as family, not seeing a difference between Derek and him. Derek had taken that personally. _'She hadn’t been there. She didn’t understand that Peter was the one that had taken Laura from him.'_ To Cora it was all the same, a fire killed her family, one way or another.

Derek and Peter had been slowly working things out themselves.

“Maybe. I like the idea of Beacon Hills having a Hale pack.” He answers her.

“Not Peter though?”

“No, I don’t trust him to be able to deal with that power.”

Cora shrugs, “not you though.”

“No, not me… What about you?”

Cora clicked her mouth shut at what she was about to say. “I don’t know.” She said, and it was the truth. She’d thought of it, every wolf has thought of it. But she didn’t have an answer.

Derek nodded, like he understood. “Maybe Peter then. For the kids, and the Alpha powers.”

“I think I’d like kids.”

Derek put his arm around her, “yeah… Me too, one day.”

  


Cora only really realises _just_ how much she misses her girlfriend when she gets home and Kira isn’t there. For some reason it’s just too much. The emotional roundabout of the past two weeks, the way their apartment feels like home, smells like them. How Cora feels like she’s been through so much so quickly and she just wants Kira there to make her feel better.

She’s crying when Kira gets home.

“Babe! Oh no! What’s wrong?”

Cora climbs into her embrace. She doesn’t think about the fact that she’s smaller than Kira often. Only a few inches, and a neater structure. All toned instead of Kira’s soft edges. It’s what she needed now, tucking herself into Kira’s coat and the cornucopia of scarves and knitwear her girlfriend wears.

“That bad huh?”

Cora just nods, clinging. She doesn’t know what to say, she doesn’t have the words to explain it. Like she missed those years of growing up when you learnt to talk about your problems. When you have a mother to listen to you, or a sister to support you, or a brother to tease you, or an uncle to take you out for icecream. She was alone, and now she isn’t but she doesn’t have any words.

Kira doesn’t appear to mind. She kisses Cora’s head, wraps her arms around her as much as possible. Trying to give the illusion of being enclosed. Cora is so lucky she found her, someone who never asks too much of her, is able to read between the lines.

“Should we just get into bed and ignore everything?”

Cora nods, it sounds like magic.

Between Cora’s nesting instinct and Kira’s scarf buying habits their bedroom looks like fortune teller’s parlour. Cora’s biggest investment was a four poster bed, wooden frame and a giant soft mattress. She had slept too many times on hard floors, cold basements, and crappy beds in her time to not afford the luxury. There was a month where she slept in the back of a car in an empty parking lot, waking every morning cold and aching. It was a strange surprise to have money, to have assets. The number of times a spare fifty bucks could have gotten her out of a scrape, and now she has thousands in the bank. She didn’t understand Derek, who was sitting on a pot of money and forced himself to live in shitholes.

It hadn’t helped their relationship when she had said that to his face.

In the end, Derek had come to terms with his survivor's guilt in regards to the money. He had a place, a bit bare as if he was making every effort to suggest it wasn’t permanent.

So Cora had her bed, with Kira’s drapings around it to make it close and intimate. The crisp winter evening gave them dying light through the window but that barely made it through the gossamer material around the bed. The muted tones of bambi in the background.

They’d had sex to bambi too many times, Kira always laughed at her about it. Subtly making hunting references, she’d worn bunny ears to bed once and Cora would be lying if it hadn’t helped her _get it up_. Pinning your rabbit girlfriend to the bed and fucking her didn’t really squash the pervasive idea that watching the baby deer got her hot. But it wasn’t really about that, she remembers watching Bambi with her family. Her mother, her sister, her uncle Grandpa Louie, her auntie May. It made her feel safe, able to relax and concentrate on things like ravishing her girlfriend.

Kira is lying next to her, on her side with a leg slung over Cora’s stomach. Cora watches the screen and dusts her hand backward and forwards through the fine long hairs on Kira’s calf. Tickling the pads of her fingers.

Cora doesn’t want to ravish her right now, she feels small. She wants to be pressed down and made to feel secure. The words are struggling on her lips however, unsure how to ask for what she wants. Even though it’s something freely given hundreds of times before.

Kira leans forward and kisses her head, “you okay?” She asks in a soft voice, their little nest not needing something raised.

Cora nods, but then wrinkles her nose and shrugs. Her skin feels a bit hot and flushed in embarrassment under Kira’s concerned gaze.

“Do you want to do something else? To make some dinner?”

Cora shakes her head.

“Have a shower?”

Cora gives her a little smile, but shakes her head again.

“Order in pizza?” She’s asking questions that suggest leaving the bed, but her hand is coasting over the toned ridges of Cora’s abs. Stroking the soft crease where Cora’s breasts lay relaxed.

Cora shakes her head.

“Do you want to fuck me?” She has a wicked little smile on her face, a mixture of playfulness and sweetness.

Cora shakes her head, and Kira goes to move her hand to more neutral territory.

“No.. I meant,” she closes her eyes, “I want _you_ to… I feel small.” Cora rushes out.

Kira doesn’t mind, Kira never minds. She’s miles of understanding, seeping into all of Cora’s cracks and holding her together. She’s like a glue that stops Cora flying out of control. A reason to look forward, and not back.

Kira isn’t really very heavy, especially to a wolf. But she climbs on top of Cora all the same, their legs interlocking and Kira’s hands threading through Cora’s hair. Kira’s soft belly lies against Cora’s toned one, like a warm blanket, making her sigh. She wraps her arms around Kira, her hands sneaking up the loose crop top that her girlfriend is wearing, so she can squeeze her down onto her.

“Babe, I love you.” Kira whispers, her lips against Cora’s head.

Cora nods, and squeezes a little hard. Wrapping their legs together more thoroughly, so they were tangled enough that either of them moving away would be hard.

The movement brings Kira’s thigh between Cora’s, and they rock gently. Soft movements that are more tender than sexual.

“If you’re not crying, I’ll give you head. But I draw a line at fucking my crying girlfriend.” She says, Cora can hear the smile in her voice and let’s out a little bark of laughter.

“I’m not crying.”

“You sure?” She slides down so her head is level with Cora’s breasts, kissing each of the interested nipples in turn.

Cora looks at her with a smile, “I think I cried it all out earlier.”

“Ah, so that means I can give you head right?”

Cora let’s her legs relax to allow Kira to slide down further, her cotton panties the only barrier between her clit and Kira’s warm breath. She moans as Kira blows some air over the strip of material, making the dampness cold. Kira licks the fabric, moaning at the taste in a way that makes Cora flush, before flicking her tongue over the folds. Cora whines, letting her legs open further, and shuffling on the bed. She rocks forwards into the stimulation. Two weeks without a chance to touch herself means that every lick has her shivering.

“Will you go get Emily?” She asks suddenly.

Kira pops back up onto her knees, “only if you call her by her _full_ name.”

Cora laughs and rolls her eyes, “will you please wear Emily _Dickinson_?”

Kira let’s out a glee of delight over Cora indulging her and Cora can’t imagine a world where she wouldn’t just give her everything. _Why would you hold out on someone who loves you? Why would you deny them laughter?_

Watching Kira put on the strap on is always incredibly attractive. Cora wants to lie back and stay pliant due to the mood she’s in, but she can’t help but sit up and help. Sliding Kira’s top off so her heavy breasts are available to fondle. She kisses Kira’s soft belly as the girl slides off her underwear and clips on the harness. She loves the way the back strap runs up Kira’s arse, the round cheeks hiding the red strip before it appears at Kira’s hips. She runs her hand up and down the hidden cord. Enjoying the feel and watching Kira try and straighten the blue dick at the front.

“Do you want it straight, or wonky?”

“Ever since Jackson told me Derek leans to the left, I’ve lost all appetite for anything but straight.” She says with a growl that makes Kira laugh.

“Oh wow, okay, let’s have some super straight sex then.” She says with a smile, pushing Cora back down on the bed and fiddling with the base of the dick until the vibrator clicks on. She moans, the vibrator sitting just above her clit so they’d both be able to feel it. Kira fists the dick a few time, less an act of pretense, more to help the vibrator slip down and stimulate her.

Cora shimmies off her panties, her eyes dilated in pleasure at the sight.

“Kira,” she whispers.

Kira answers her by lifting up one thigh, and rubbing the cock up and down her opening. Smearing her wetness over the dildo’s head, and up to her clit. Kira sucks on her own thumb for a second before sliding that inside Cora, and the first hint of penetration has her gasping. The alternation between the slick ridged dick head manipulating her engorged clit and Kira fucking her with fingers making her hot, and sighing in pleasure.

She wants more though, she wants Kira to press her down. To fuck her. To…

“Fuck!” She shouts as Kira pushes the dick down so it slides inside her instead. Just the tip pushing open her wet entrance. Kira is rocking her hips, each time letting the cock slip in a bit more. The motion of the thick head of dildo rubs the sensitive lips of Cora's heat, opening and filling her by a few inches and then withdrawing. Kira leans forward over Cora to give her better leverage, her arm on the bed and gripping the other thigh so she can pull Cora onto the dick as much as she thrusts forward.

It feels so good, Cora is whining. Her clit is aching, missing the stimulation and alive from when Kira’s hot little tongue had pleasured her, but enjoying the feeling of being filled all the same. It feels good to be full, to have Kira lean over her, to make her feel enclosed. The thoughts and feelings of sex, of pleasure, or love, drag her up to edge. When Kira let’s the cock bottom out and Cora feels the first kiss of the vibrator on her clit she’s cumming.

“Kira!” She calls, gripping her girlfriend’s hips as she pulls the girl closer, gyrating so the buzzing pleasure licks over her clit. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming.” Kira keeps up the rocking, moaning to herself too as the close pressure means that her own body is pressured up against the vibrator.

Cora is panting, her body is over sensitive and warm. The vibrator is still pulsing next to her oversensitive clit as Kira gyrates getting herself off. It makes Cora pant loudly, vulnerable to the strong vibrations as he clit still beats out waves of pleasure.

“Can I keep fucking you?” Kira gasps out, aware of the over stimulation but keen to get her own end all the same.

“Yes, yes,” Cora pants, her hand seeking out Kira’s as she shifts her hips trying to push into and away from the vibrations. Kira squeezes her hand back, sliding up so she can lie on top of Cora again, taking both of her hands in her own, and dragging them above Cora’s head on the bed.

Their breasts push against each other, Cora’s sensitive nipples rubbing against the expanse of soft flesh of Kira’s own. The position lets Kira kiss her, alternating between nipping kisses and fucking her deeply with her tongue.

Cora wishes she could see what Kira looks like, her arse in the air. The that little red strip running down her cleft. If she had free hands she’d drag Kira deeper but she likes the feeling on being pinned down.

When Kira gyrates her hips they both let out low moans. Kira probably due to how the vibrator rubs up against her and Cora because the dick is now pressing low on her vaginal wall. It feels heavy and thick, slapping with effect every time Kira snaps into her.

“You look, you look gorgeous.” Kira pants out, her hair sweaty and sticking to her hair, her skin tone blushed peach from its usual tan.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah,_ yeah. Yes. Yes!” All nuances of softness for Cora’s sake is lost as Kira bucks into her. Flicking her hips up each time so the vibrator slides against Kira’s own clit, and the dick slides heavily inside Cora.

She smells divine, is all Cora can think, as Kira whines through her orgasm. Biting Cora’s neck as she tries to silence her noises.

Cora is still hot for it, riled up even more from being fucked by the dick so enthusiastically. When Kira let’s it slide out she whines in displeasure.

Kira flashes her smile, looking a little exhausted, “you want more?”

“You don’t have to keep fucking me.”

Kira slides her fingers down to switch off the vibrator and pull it out the harness.

“We can do a bit more, wanna’ flip over?”

Cora moans at the thought, “ _yes_.”

She gets on all fours and looks behind as Kira twists the dick around so it points down instead. They’ve done this enough times to know what works. Cora is wet, so wet it’s soaked the dark hair of her lips and had dripped down her thighs. When the cock was pulled out a healthy glut of it oozed down her cleft. This is what Kira uses to finger open her arse, thin normally delicate fingers scissoring her dexterously. Cora bounces back on them, the tips of claws threatening to prick out from her fingers and Kira deftly pushes _down_ to stimulate her g spot from behind.

“Kira, Kira please.” Cora, finally free from embarrassment from want she wants, bends her back low to make it easier.

“Okay, I got you, just let me-” She grabs some lube and slicks the dildo thoroughly and pushes it against Core's hole.

The split is fucking incredible. With her wet entrance and clit already over sensitised, the new pleasure of being filled has her trembling. It gets better as Kira starts thrusting, the thick ridges rubbing against the mouth of her arse. The way it points down pushes against her in all the right ways, and Kira knows how to just keep the first three inches plunging in and out of her.

Cora is whining, a litany of, “yes, please yes.” It’s the kind of sex she needs, that makes her legs feel weak. That she can _feel_. Kira surprises her by pushing the whole dick inside suddenly, and she growls in pleasure. Finally giving in to the claws that slice up a pillow, a sinks her back lower so it’s easy for Kira to plough into her.

It feels good, the slap of Kira’s thighs against her. The way the dick stretches her. She feels like she’s letting out a scream she’s been holding in her chest. Climbing higher and higher.

She can’t quite slip over though, she wants to, bouncing backwards trying to, but to no avail.

Finally Kira says, “babe, not gonna’ be able to keep this up much longer.” She says with a laugh in her voice.

“That’s okay, I can’t quite, you know, I’m so close but-” She’s panting.

Kira pushes the whole dick in again - hard - and just grinds against Cora’s arse for a while before stopping. “Alright, let’s try something else.”

She unclips the the dick from the harness so it stays inside Cora. Like this it has a flared base, so Kira can grip it and fuck Cora a few more times before pushing it even further inside. Cora whines in pleasure at the fullness.

“Should I flip over?” Cora pants.

“Yeah, fuck you’re so wet.”

With one hand Kira spreads Cora’s outer lips so the sensitive clit is swollen from the hood, and her entrance is easy to penetrate. Cora writhes on the bed, the base of the dildo pushed inside her arse more more, as Kira slides her other hand through the wetness and up to the hard clit.

She rubs over Cora, each time dragging more slick up to the sensitive nub. Flicking her fingers into the clitoral hood, and pressing a ‘V’ around the folds to encourage it to become engorged. It fills the room with fast wet sounds, and Cora keens louder every time Kira just focuses on the bundle of nerves. Whining whenever she returns to her entrance.

“Kira I’m close! Kira, Kira, I’m close, I’m, I’m-” almost out of nowhere Kira puts her lips over Cora’s clit. Sucking and flicking her tongue over it, while thrusting her fingers inside. It’s enough.

“Fuck, FUCK, fuck!” Cora’s walls shudder around Kira’s fingers, her body shocked as it also tries to clamp around the dildo, but remains breached open all the same. The sensation just elevating the pure white heat the floods down her clit, her hips thrusts forward into the constantly manipulation of Kira’s tongue.

Finally she starts to relax. Kira removes her fingers, and just gently breaths over Cora’s vulva, sending little shivers of pleasure and over sensitivity.

“That good?” Kira asks finally.

Cora opens her eyes, unaware that they were ever slammed shut and nods. Shattered, satisfied, flooded with endorphins.

“Yes, amazing. Let me kiss you, fuck, okay, too much, let’s remove that dick from my ass.”

Kira laughs at her, Cora loves her laugh. Kira’s answer to everything is to laugh. It’s beautiful. She tries to grip the base of the dildo but her fingers are too slick and Cora has to help her. They both laugh some more, sticky, sweaty. The room filled with damp tastes of sex, of woman, of Cora’s girlfriend. Of love.

“Do you want more?” Cora asks, now tucked under Kira’s chin, laying on top.

“Mmmh, not right this second. Maybe after Bambi.”

Cora nods, happy to coast in the moment. “We could watch 101 Dalmatians next.”

It’s good, she feels better. She feels safe. She feels loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> graphic sex, crying - not at the same time
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Please kudos & comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora has never found the moon an easy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this was supposed to be finished but I didn't like how I ended it before & then chronically put it off for a while.  
> It's finished now, although I'm very fond of this little verse, so may write a sequel for some Halemore.
> 
> Warnings at the end.

Kira has spent all day with her mother, she loves her mom so that’s not a big deal but it does wear a bit after a while. Her dad’s side of the family (the more traditional side, and less 900 years old kitsune) were _not_ best pleased when it turned out that Kira wasn’t going to marry a man and have lots of kids, but her mom was always there for her.

Well, maybe not _right_ at the start.

There had been a few ‘you’ve never been with a man! How could you know?’ conversations... Followed by ‘Kira! You slept with a man and didn’t tell me!’ because like most lesbians, it had taken Kira a while to realise who she was.

But apparently you don’t exist for 900 years without coming to realise that being gay ‘delicate lovers I once heard it being called Kira’ is just as natural as any other kind of love.

These days conversations were more about her future. If she was going to go to grad school, if her and Cora were going to get married, had she been applying for internships. All the things that Kira liked to put off and instead focus on ‘wow, I have a fun job as a lab technician and a great apartment with my girlfriend’.

“We’re okay for now mom. Cora was kind enough to cover the rent, so I just pay the bills and that means I can take a job I love and get experience.”

“My daughter is not going to be a housewife Kira!”

“Where in ‘I have a job that is helping me get experience’ is me being a housewife mama?”

“You’ll get lazy, without the realities of the world. I knew we spoiled you too much.”

“ _Mom_ , you didn’t spoil me! You made me happy! And hey, look how well adjusted I am. You did a great job.”

“Did you at least look at the grad schemes your father recommended?”

Kira had, she’d even liked the look of a few of them. Two years out of college and she had the studying bug. It was amazing watching Cora begin her bachelor’s year, and sometimes it made her consider it.

Cora had mentioned it before to her as well, especially when much Kira helped her with the work. Cora wasn’t stupid, in fact she was witty, very quick with a come back, and able to knuckle down and study. She’d just been really behind, she’d barely had any formal schooling throughout her teenage years, and had been playing catch up ever since. It clearly wasn’t easy for her being a year older than her girlfriend but four years behind academically.

She _had_ caught up though. She got into Princeton. She was amazing really.

“I’ll think about it Mama.”

“Good, now, let’s practice your Japanese. If I were to die tomorrow and you couldn’t even pronounce your own sigils, it’d be an insult.”

Kira rolled her eyes, her mother wasn’t going to die tomorrow and at this rate she was becoming an expert classical Japanese. But it was nice to study with her mom.

 

* * *

 

 

Kira got home about six and put on some macaroni and cheese. She didn’t expect Cora to be home tonight, but made enough just in case: it would serve as lunch tomorrow if not. She picked at the carb-y dish, little chunks of smoked bacon running through it and sweet plum tomatoes, while she read up on her emails and considered the grad schemes again.

They’d all been running for so long, that finally having some stability was nice. She really did like her job, she liked the routine of Wednesdays off with Cora, waking up before her girlfriend on most days and leaving the coffee pot full. Finding little messages in her lunch box that Cora had left her from the night previous. Weekends, beautiful weekends with no homework assignments, so she was free to help Cora however she needed or just go out and see friends. She never realised how much working would actually be a freedom compared to school days.

Kira jumps when the door opens and Cora walks through.

“Babe! I didn’t expect you home!” She gets up with a smile.

Cora has a truly foul look on her face, “I am not a nice person today. You are lovely, you definitely deserve to be protected from my grumpiness.” She does not however push Kira way from her when Kira comes in for a hug (Kira didn’t expect her to). Instead she picks Kira up and twirls her around, before leaning in for a kiss.

There is something really wonderful about being made to feel light as a feather Kira thinks with a smile.

“Do you want some mac and cheese?”

Cora’s eyes flare and she nods, popping Kira down on the couch and heading over to the fridge.

“Fuck, _babe,_ this is good. This is what I needed.” Cora is wearing a basket ball vest, that hangs off her frame - sports bra visible from the side - and a pair of denim shorts. Kira checks her out as she sprawls on one of their ‘dining table’ chairs. She’s seriously hot.

“So what exactly has you in such a bad mood?”

Cora swallows a large mouthful of cheese-y goodness, rolling her eyes. “Derek.”

“I should have put money on that.”

“He’s being a fucking dick.” Cora snaps, but not at her, her distaste clearly pointed at Derek.

“What about?” 

“Everything.”

Kira grins, “what about this time?”

She can tell that Cora doesn’t want to talk about the core issue, that it must smart a bit. But she’d feel remiss if she didn’t at least _try_ to be supportive.

“Peter wants to tear down the old ruins.”

This wasn’t the newest idea Kira had heard, but before it was something she knew just Cora and her uncle had spoken about.

“And Derek objects?”

“And Derek’s being a little bitch.” Cora sighs, getting up so she can grab some more food.

“I take it he disagreed.”

“He did _more_ than disagree, he ‘forbids it’”. Cora put down the bowl just so she could use her hands for air quotes.

“I can’t imagine Peter took that well.”

“To be honest, I didn’t even notice. I was so pissed off.”

Kira hums, thinking about if she should ask, if it would be pushing the issue…. She decides to anyway, “what did you say?”

Cora gives her a look. A mixture of ‘not you as well’ and ‘of course you know what to ask’.

“I told him he was never my Alpha, so I didn’t have to give a shit what he _forbade._ ”

“Ah.”

“You won’t fucking believe what he said back, the little _bitch._ ” Cora didn’t like to be violent, but Kira could tell she wanted to throw the clunky bowl she was holding out the window. It was a hideous yellow thing that Kira’s niece had made her, and she had felt forced to bring it with her, so she wouldn’t mind if it did meet its untimely end.

“What did he say?”

“The usual emotionally manipulative bull shit. ‘I gave up being the Alpha to save your life’” her Derek impersonation wasn’t exact insomuch as it was incredibly offensive.

“That was unfair of him.” She opts against any conversations about understanding Derek’s point of view tonight. Another time. Normally Cora was good at using her discussions with Kira to explore how things should be approached, but right now she was pissy and needing to vent. 

“ _Legit._ So you know, we scrapped. I bit him, Peter had to intervene. Called us _kids_ , that pissed us both off. Derek more though,” she rolls her eyes. “So yeah, that’s why I’m not at his tonight like planned.”

“You’ll still go see him tomorrow for the moon?”

“Probably. I’ll probably tear the house down if I try and stay in here.”

“You look like you might tear the house down now.” Kira looks pointedly at the lecture handout that Cora had been playing with and has thus torn into itsy bitsy pieces.

Her girlfriend laughs, “yeah. Sorry, I’m awful company. I should be out in the woods tearing that shit up instead.”

“It’s okay, it’s your home.” Kira looks at the massive distance between them. Cora was always like this when she was riled up. Trying to keep away, worried she might overstep a boundary. “Do you want to join me on the couch?”

Cora’s eyes flare again, and she plays with her neckline. “ _Yes,_ ” she presses out finally. Not making any attempt to move closer, in fact she’s barely looked at Kira since she came home.

Kira gives a slow grin, “is this you trying to give me space again?”

Cora looks at her again, a wry grin on her own lips but she holds on to the table. As if that could keep her grounded there instead.

“I’m a bit, you know… _On edge._ And you smell _really fucking good_ right now.”

Kira hums, thinking about it. Cora clearly needed to wear herself out a little, but maybe it was for the best she let’s them have their space.

“You do want you need.” She smiles, genuinely, picking up her discarded laptop and going back through the links to grad schemes she had bookmarked. For a while she half paid attention to Cora as the wolf puttered around the kitchen, did the washing up. A few times Cora passed her with arms full of washing from their hamper, and Kira was about to offer help before thinking better of it. They had a system, one that Cora created for herself as much as it was for Kira, and it was a good sign that they could handle even Cora’s worst wolfy spells in the house together.

She jumps slightly as Cora sits down in front of the couch, a playstation controller in her hands and a bag of chips next to her. Cora’s eyes flash gold and her hand leaps out to pin the leg that had tensed and lept up at the surprise. There’s a intense moment between them as Kira finds herself unable to read Cora for the first time in their relationship, before the older girl relaxes and let’s go. Cora has a slightly pinched smile on her face, and mumbles an apology.

“It’s okay.” Kira assures.

“Yeah, I’m just a bit… Jumpy.” She’s shrugging at her confession and aggressively hitting ‘x’ on the control to mash through the first few menu screens. Kira doesn’t really play video games, a few indie games on her laptop and has been dragged into some group games of mario kart. She’s watched Cora play all matter of games however. Red dead redemption, a few hours of COD, entire days worth of space games that Kira unwittingly got sucked into (Femshep is particularly captivating). Cora is playing the new Fall Out game now, swearing every time she misses a shot and clearly focusing on fighting over scavenging.

They hang out like this for a few hours, Kira laying on her stomach writing some ideas for application essays and Cora channelling her aggression into video games. Every now and again she steals a chip from her girlfriend’s bag, and giggles at Cora’s more creative swear words.

It’s nice, being welcomed into Cora’s normally private space.

After a few hours Cora suddenly puts down her controller, and glances out the window. “I need to go for a run.”

Kira looks out the window too, she can see the almost full moon peeking around the curtain. “You feeling off?”

Cora makes a pinched expression, her eyes darting along Kira’s legs and to swell of her arse, and then back to outside. “I think it’d be better if I get out the house.”

There’s something a little bit clipped and low about Cora’s voice, likes she’s restraining herself. It makes Kira feel hot, and flush running down her spine and the feel of the plump couch cushions against her pelvis suddenly feels warm and pleasurable.

The reaction doesn’t go unnoticed and Cora lets out a growl in her exhale: finally twisting around so she is looking at Kira.

There’s a moment of silence.

Kira thinks she should probably tell Cora to go for a run, for Cora's sake, but if Kira could choose…

“Can I?” Cora asks, her hand moving to Kira’s thigh but hesitating before it touches.

Kira nods, shifting her legs a little so her thighs part. She can’t deny the fact that her underwear is now dewy with slick. The sweet female scent accessible to even her human nose.

Cora growls again, more obviously in pleasure this time, and grips Kira’s thigh; her hand warm and close even through the thick winter tights. Cora brings her head down, mouthing wet kisses that saturate the dense material and leave ticklish spots up Kira’s leg. She noses her way under the dainty cloth of Kira’s dress, and sets her mouth where replete thigh meets plush arse. Worrying the skin there between her teeth, and taking in a deep lungful of scent. Kira blushes slightly, mostly from the sensation: she’s used to a wolf in her bed.

Cora’s hand chases up the other thigh, her strong thumb digging into the flesh and parting her legs where they normally rub together, It lets her move her mouth closer to where Kira’s underwear is hidden underneath and Kira sighs in delight.

Before getting there Cora pauses, “I want to… Do you want to? We don’t have to, I can go for a run. I’ll go to Derek’s if needed.” Her thumb is still massaging the deep tissue of Kira’s thigh. _Only a few inches away._

Kira shakes her head, “no, don’t leave. I want to. If you’re happy, I want to.”

Cora pushes her nose up against the crotch of the tights, her hot breath breathing against where Kira’s wet mouth is hidden. It makes Kira moan and she presses her vulva against the couch again, slipping her thigh further apart.

Cora is definitely smiling, “I’m happy, I’m very _very_ happy.”

As if all the tension from the evening has been stretching her out, Cora snaps into action. She climbs onto the couch, and lays on top of Kira - strong thighs pinning Kira’s to the cushions - so she can get to Kira’s neck. Kira sighs in pleasure at the weight and the feeling, snapping her laptop shut and moving it to the floor. Cora responds to the added room on the couch by pushing Kira’s elbows forward so she is pressed flat against the surface. Quickly, but effectively, she pulls the woolly cardigan off Kira’s arms and undoes the long zipper down the back of Kira’s dress. Unsnapping the bra she finds allows her slide her hand around Kira’s now accessible rib cage and take a heavy breast in her hand. The first pinch at Kira's nipple makes her squeak, which does nothing but illicit a growl from Cora, who grinds herself against Kira’s arse. The stiff denim of her shorts mashing against the wool of Kira’s tights in a way that scratches as much as it feels good.

Neither of them get fully naked, Kira’s dress stays on but Cora strips off her tights and underwear. Cora’s shorts join them on the floor, along with her hat. It’s enough for Cora to get her mouth on Kira’s arse.

“ _Fuck_ ” she sighs, as a flat tongue licks over her arse. Cora half moans half growls in response, and sucks over the quivering entrance. Kira doesn’t like to get fucked via anal, but her girlfriend had introduced her to the wonderful world of being eaten out _long_ ago. She moans loudly as Cora pushes her thumb inside her wet heat simultaneously. She clenches around it, pushing her arse out to meet Cora’s welcoming tongue and then down onto the digit fucking her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She calls again.

Cora keeps the pace she’s penetrating her slow and steady, but eats her out at a maddening tempo. Her free hand is pulling apart Kira's cheeks, so her tongue can run up and down the cleft. Hard long swipes over the entrance, and the deep sucks onto the flesh. Every now and again the tongue flicks hard _against_ her, the wet muscle worming itself in. Pulling her open a little, making her flesh tense.

“Cora,” she starts whispering. “Cora, _Cora._ Touch my clit, please, _please_.” It feels like it’s been an hour that her girlfriend has been eating her out, and the only stimulation to really get her there is her rubbing herself against the couch and back into Cora’s mouth.

Finally _finally_ , Cora moves her fingers up to her clit. Her thumb still inside her body, now thrusting at pace. Cora’s dexterous hand makes a come hither motion over Kira’s most sensitive parts. Slide her own slick slipping over her clitoral hood, and making the nerves _pulse_ with pleasure.

“Okay!” She starts, desperate to get there, “don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop, _don’t stop, don’t stop_.”

The hand holding her cheeks apart slips down, and Cora pushes just one finger inside her arse. Cora’s mouth still sucking around it. It’s enough. Being penetrated in two places at once, pulls her over into white heat. Her clit pulsing, the feeling elevated by the constant rubbing over by Cora’s fingers. She cums, and she cums, and she cums. Slick running down Cora’s hands by the time she’s done.

Cora doesn’t stop anything she’s doing completely, just slowing down. Her fingers now just playing gently over Kira’s clit, encouraging final little trips of pleasure. Cora’s tongue now just giving her gentle licks.

“Ummm, okay. That was good.” Kira sighs out.

Cora finally moves away, “you were amazing.”

Kira snorts, “I think you’re the one who put in all the effort there.”

“Can I fuck you?” She’s now straddled Kira’s thigh and is pushing her underwear up against the cheek of Kira’s arse. Thrusting her hips forward to give the idea of pushing something inside.

“I think I’m going to need a cool down time first.” Kira answers with a tired grin.

Cora stops, and moves away. “Of course. I can go. You know, for a run. Or a shower. Or-”

“Is there anything else you want to do? You know, that includes you staying in the room and getting off?”

Cora gives her a little growl, and then asks quietly. Calmly. “Can I sit on your face?”

Kira turns over onto her back, and gives her a smile. “Are you going to pretend you’re fucking my mouth with your cock?”

Cora wines, wiping her face on her vest before pulling it off and chucking it on the floor as well. “ _Yes_ ” she seals with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Cora has been gone for almost an hour. Kira refuses to be worried, and she tells herself that she can wait before she contacts Derek. If Cora is going to stay out, that’s probably where she’ll go, so even if her girlfriend doesn’t feel like texting her… Derek will.

Kira winces as she tries to bring down the tin of cocoa powder from the top shelf, the stretch pulling uncomfortably. It’s good to have a task to do though. She heats up some milk in a pan, keeping the temperature below boiling. In a glass bowl she spoons in the powder, before tipping a bit of the milk in. Stirring it with a spoon until it becomes a paste. Slowly but surely she adds more hot milk until the whole pan is in the bowl, and the milk in free from any lumps. She tips the liquid back in the pan and adds some cream from the fridge. Turning the light down low under the pan.

She doesn’t feel like drinking it without Cora. She shouldn’t act so sure that she’ll come back though.

Kira pulls out her phone and calls again, going through to voicemail “hey baby. Please get in touch. I love you, it’s okay about what happened. I’d love to see you, but more than anything I want to know you’re all right… Love you.”

She’s trying not to fret.

Kira brings out two mugs and fills them with the chocolatey mixture, getting out some whipped cream and squirting it on top, before grabbing the sprinkles from the baking cupboard. By the time she’s done they look like works of art.

She moves both the cups to the little table, placing one on the mat by the empty chair before finally giving in to drinking alone.

Kira is almost finished both of them when Cora arrives.

“Hey babe, there’s hot chocolate if you want it.” She’s trying her hardest not to make a fuss. It’s hard because Cora looks awful. Hesitating by the door, unable to walk into their open plan living room.

“Kira, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it was a shock but you didn’t do any harm.”

Cora just looks more miserable, “I bit you! I made you bleed!”

Kira takes a deep breath. It wasn’t the worst bite. Spending your teenage years fighting supernatural miscreants means that Kira has seen bad bites from a werewolf. This one however would probably take awhile to heal all the same, but it'd heal and then she probably wouldn't even remember it.

“I know, and it’s sad that it happened. But I’m okay, and I know you didn’t want to do it.”

Cora nods, “never. It was… A freak accident. Something moved, and there was a noise, and you moved and-” _she bit Kira_.

“Where did you go?”

“I just ran for a while, and then I ended up at Peter’s.”

“What did he say?”

“He told me to come back here.” She says with a frown.

“Good advice."

Cora is still in the doorway, Kira would do anything to convince her that it’s safe to come closer.

“I made you some hot chocolate with cream on the top, but I drank it all. There's still some plain on the stove though.”

“You’re so lovely. I hurt you, and you’re making me hot chocolate.”

“To be fair, you’re not very good at it.” The tease doesn’t really hit the mark.

Kira wracks her brain on what to do. Cora doesn't say anything, looks as if she wants to leave again. Remove herself from Kira as if she's some awful threat.

“Will you come and look at it? I put on a bandage, but the angle was wrong.”

“Shit! Of course!”

It works, Cora is by her side instantly, moving the loose sleep shirt out the way and gently easing down the bandage. Kira hisses as it pulls on the broken flesh but tries her best to not make it appear particularly painful.

“How does it look?” Kira asks.

“Like I maimed you.”

“It can’t be that bad, I can move my shoulder fine.” She does a couple of shrugs.

“Well, like I marked you.”

“That’s nice, I’ll carry it forever now.”

“Kira! Don’t joke! That’s horrible! I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I know, I’m sorry if it was insensitive. I don’t mind a scar or too though, and one from you is better than the ones I have.”

Cora’s hand covers the wound, and Kira can feel some of the pain leach out. “I wish I was better at this. Should I call Peter? Or Derek?” Cora never got the hand of the pain leaching thing, she could take the brunt of it but never leave people painless.

“Not tonight, maybe tomorrow.”

“I miss my mom.” It’s such a curve ball that Kira twists around to look at her, unfortunately pulling right on the mangled cut. “Kira! Stop!”

“Sorry, ouch. Okay, I’ll be slow. I just, sorry, I was trying to be supportive. You know, about… Your mother.”

“You’re not allowed to be supportive while I’m supporting you. There’s a wait list on these things.” Cora snaps, while slowly pressing the bandage back down to shield it from the air.

“I’ll keep it in mind, will you take me to bed?”

Cora lifts her like she’s nothing, carrying her in a princess carry through to their room. Cora had changed all the sheets earlier that night, and the room is now a mismatch of pinks, violets and reds. For the best really, just in case she bleeds through her bandage.

She’s tired all of a sudden, happy that Cora is back. That the worst of it is over, that Cora hasn’t tried to do something stupid like break up with her. It shows how much the girl has grown in some ways.

“Will you read me some poetry?” Kira asks, feeling like now is the time to be indulged.  
  
“Sure, of course. I’ll go get some.” She wanders off to the over burdened book case. Text books and fiction jumbled together, new books and old ones crammed into the space. They need to organise it, and to buy another unit. But it was nice in its own way, painted midnight blue with scuffed silver stars stencilled on. Kira smiles as Cora’s fingers trail over the spines before she finds what she wants.

 

##  **Roses Rising**

My brunette with the golden eyes, your ivory body, your amber

Has left bright reflections in the room

  Above the garden.

The clear midnight sky, under my closed lids,

Still shines....I am drunk from so many roses

  Redder than wine.

Leaving their garden, the roses have followed me....

I drink their brief breath, I breathe their life.

  All of them are here.

It's a miracle....The stars have risen,

Hastily, across the wide windows

  Where the melted gold pours.

Now, among the roses and the stars,

You, here in my room, loosening your robe,

  And your nakedness glistens

Your unspeakable gaze rests on my eyes....

Without stars and without flowers, I dream the impossible

  In the cold night.”

  
Kira is almost asleep when Cora puts down the book, for the last few poems her voice had been raspy from reading. She felt good to be nestled against Cora’s strong warm body. So much history, pain, and love wound up in refined bones and sinew. She could handle the bite, she could handle ten more accidents if needs be. It was a fair price for being loved, and treasured. To be trusted to build a life with someone who had already lost so much. 

“I’d ask my mom what to do. Why it happened, I’ve never wanted to bite you before. She’d probably know.” Her words are quiet and vulnerable.

Kira worms her hand into Cora’s, bringing it to her lips, “you’ll be a great Alpha one day. You’d give them everything you never had.”

“If I was Alpha now, I’d have turned you tonight.” She responds in a heavier tone.

“If you were Alpha we’d have been more careful. You’re not going to let me say this was all my fault, and I get it, it’s not. But it’s _your_ off day. A hard one for _you_ , and you let me share it this time and we were both silly enough to not respect it. We’ll do better next time.”

Cora’s stroking her back, careful to never get too close to the bite.

“I’ve never handled the moon very well, too many times alone. No one to learn from…" She pauses, thinking, "Do you want to come to Derek’s next month?”

“Do you think he can stop us having sex?” 

Cora laughs, warm and genuine, before kissing the back of Kira’s head. “It’s worth a shot. You can join in the meditation exercises Peter makes us do.”

“Is there incense?” Her tone is light but the request makes her feel excited and happy.

“No, Derek hates it. But there’s music with lots of bells in it.”

“Sounds Pavlovian.”

“I think it works… It’d like to share it with you.”

Kira felt something stiff in her stomach finally settle. Like for months she’d been pushing, silently but ardently, to be given access to this little corner of Cora’s world that she wasn’t allowed in, and after the bite she might never have been allowed back. But it was okay, this wasn’t going to tear them apart. It might just make them closer.

“I’d like that too." She wants to talk more, push more. Have more. But really this is enough, it was a slow process. Best to let things evolve. "Can I have one more poem?”

“You can have as many as you need.” She was so happy really.

 

##  **The Touch**

The trees have kept some lingering sun in their branches,

Veiled like a woman, evoking another time,

The twilight passes, weeping. My fingers climb,

Trembling, provocative, the line of your haunches.

My ingenious fingers wait when they have found

The petal flesh beneath the robe they part.

How curious, complex, the touch, this subtle art--

As the dream of fragrance, the miracle of sound.

I follow slowly the graceful contours of your hips,

The curves of your shoulders, your neck, your upappeased breasts.

In your white voluptuousness my desire rests,

Swooning, refusing itself the kisses of your lips.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Swearing. Aggressive behaviour. Graphic sex.  
> Off screen biting (noncon, but accidental)  
> Sadness/insecurity.  
> Lesbian poetry.  
> \------
> 
> Some how I managed to smuggle in two poems by the wonderfully sapphic Renée Vivien. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I did, I think they're a lovely pair and reminded my how much I love femslash.
> 
> Please kudos & comment (:


End file.
